This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Dishwashers commonly include a tub for holding dishware and a sump located in the bottom of the tub. A pump is connected to the sump and is driven by a motor. Some dishwashers are designed so that the sump, the pump and the motor can be removed as an assembly from an interior side of the tub, without moving the dishwasher from its installed position (e.g. under a countertop or cabinet). As tub size increases, the space beneath the tub typically shrinks. This can make it difficult or impossible to remove the sump, pump and motor as an assembly from the interior side of the tub without moving the dishwasher from its installed position.